1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an assembly having a rack server insert, a server rack for accommodating multiple rack server inserts and a rack installation carrier.
2. Background
Server racks allow arranging multiple rack server inserts one over the other in a space-saving manner.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic illustration of a part of a server rack 10. Installation spaces are provided in the server rack 10. An installation space serves for accommodating a rack server insert and a holder thereof. The server rack comprises multiple installation spaces with the height of a height unit 11. An installation space having the height of an integral multiple of the height unit 11 is provided in the lower region of server rack 10. An installation space is the part of the installation site that encompasses the width of the rack server insert. Thus, the installation space of an installation site with a height unit 11 is as high as one height unit 11 and as wide as the rack server insert. There is room for the holder of the rackserver insert between the installation space and inner sides of the server rack.
FIGS. 2 and 3 show schematic illustrations of a rack server insert 12 with various mountings in a server rack 10.
According to the known configuration of FIG. 2, a rack server insert 12 13 is mounted in a server rack 10 with telescopic rails. Here, the telescopic rails 13 are in each case mounted on a first side 14 and on a second side 15 of the rack server insert 12 as well as on inner sides 10′ of the server rack 10. Screw connections are provided on holding points 16 for fixing the telescopic rails 13 on the rack server insert 12.
The rack server insert 12 can be pulled out of the server rack 10 and inserted into the server rack 10 via the telescopic rails 13. A chassis 12′ of the rack server insert 12 may utilize the entire height of height unit 11.
Another known mounting device of a rack server insert 12 in a server rack 10 is depicted in FIG. 3. Just as well, the installation site in server rack 10 has an installation height of one height unit 11. In the known arrangement according to FIG. 3, the rack server insert 12 rests on L-angles 17. The L-angles 17 are fixed to server rack 10. L-angles 17 have a material thickness 11′ and protrude into the installation space. Thus, the chassis 12″ of the rack server insert 12 has a height 11″ less than the height unit 11 by at least the material thickness 11′. As a result, less space for installation components is available in rack server insert 12.